Irresistable
by Bluestar4ever
Summary: A pretty new girl transfers to Hollywood Arts. Beck thinks she's just a friend but when one day things go too far, will the new girl ruin Beck's relationship with Jade?
1. The new girl

**Hiya! This is my first Victorious fanfic so I hope you'll like it! It'll be changing POV's from time to time.**

**Beck's POV**

It was just another day at Hollywood Arts when I saw her. A face I never saw before. I vaguely remembered some teacher saying we would have a new student. She looked lost. Her eyes were searching for someone that would maybe help her. She finally looked over at me, her eyes lit up, and she started to walk towards me.

She was pretty, I had to admit. Not that she's prettier than Jade, don't get me wrong. Her eyes were a nice shade of blue, her makeup and tank top brought them out. She had long, straight blonde hair that fell over her shoulders. She smiled when she stopped by me.

"Hi, my name's Riley, I'm new here." she said. "I'm Beck." I replied. "I don't know where Mr. Sikowitz's room is." Riley explained. "Hey, I have that class the same time too. Do you want to walk with me there?" I asked, immediately regretting that the moment I said it. Jade would be there and who knew what she would do if she found me with another girl. I only had to hope she would be late today. But Riley smiled again and said, "Okay." I had no choice but to walk with her now.

"We don't call our teacher 'Mr.', just Sikowitz." I told her, while walking through the hall. "Really? Why?" she asked. I shrugged. "It's just what everyone does." "Oh." she said. We didn't say much after that. We got to Sikowitz's room and I told her, "Here it is." She looked at me gratefully and went in. I went in after her or else she would wonder why I didn't come in. There were a lot of people already there. I spotted Tori, Cat Robbie, and Andre. I was just about to point them out when a familiar voice sounded behind me. "Beck? Who's that girl with you?" Jade. My stomach turned over. I turned and saw Jade walking to me. So much for hoping she would be late.

"So, who is she?" Jade demanded, glaring at Riley. "Jade, this is Riley, she's new." I said, hoping she would just let it go. "You were walking with her." she said pointedly. "She didn't know where her classes were!" I defended myself. I looked over at Riley. She looked confused. "Jade's my girlfriend." Riley nodded knowingly and Jade looked happy when I said that. Tori came over to us and Jade groaned, no longer happy.

"Hey guys!" she exclaimed. She saw Riley. "Is this the new girl?" she asked us, though the question was pointed more to me. "Yeah." I said. "Hi, I'm Tori." she said to Riley. "I'm Riley." Riley told her. "Come on, I want you to meet my friends." Tori led Riley over to where Cat and Andre were sitting, leaving us alone. "Thank God they're gone." Jade muttered. "Tori? Or Riley?" I joked. "Both." she said. I sighed. "Honestly, Jade, she was lost and I helped her. You assume things too fast. I would never dump you for her-or any girl in that matter. Can't you see that I only love _you_?" Jade started say something, but I grabbed her into my arms and kissed her. The kiss didn't last very long though since Sikowitz decided to come in through the window again and had to start class.

**Riley's POV**

I sat on my bed, reviewing the day in my head, starting with Beck. He was hot. It didn't surprise he already had a girlfriend. Our acting teacher was strange. He came in through the window! I became friends with Beck, Tori, Cat, Andre, and I guess Robbie. That Robbie kid was also weird; he had a puppet and then yelled at me when I asked him why he had a puppet. Then there was Jade. She didn't like me at all; I could tell by the way she was glaring at me all through acting and lunch.

"Riley! Dinner time!" my mother called from downstairs. "Okay!" I called back. I went down the steps and joined my mother, father, and little sister at the table. My sister and I both started a new school. She was in seventh grade. "How were your days?" my mother asked warmly. "Good." we both said at once. "Wait, Emily, you go first." she said to my sister. Emily shrugged. "It was good." "Did you make any friends?" Emily wasn't the one to make friends real fast, so it surprised me to hear her say, "Yeah." I waited for Emily to finish so I could tell what happened. Since I was in high school, it's hard to make new friends, so I was pretty upset when I had to move away from all my friends back in Colorado. But, it wasn't pretty hard at Hollywood Arts.

"Riley? How was your day?" my father asked. "Better than I thought." I said. "I did make a few friends." I didn't bother saying anything about Jade since I knew it would just make my parents worry and it would be better for them not to know. "Any cute guys?" my father grinned. He asked me the same question the first day I started high school in Colorado. Beck instantly popped into my mind. But I wasn't the type to flirt with guys who had girlfriends so I said, "No, not yet." He looked slightly disappointed for a moment but it happened so fast, it could've been my imagination.

"It's good to see you guys fit in at school" my mother began. Emily and I looked at each other. We knew this would happen. "I know what's like to be at a new school. So don't be afraid to come to me if you need help." "We'll be fine, mom" I said. Emily nodded. "Okay, but if you need me…" she sounded doubtful. "Don't worry." I persisted. "We'll come if we need to." seeing there's no point in arguing. My mother smiled. "Good. Remember, I'm there for you." she walked down the hall.

My mother's words echoed through my head. I wondered what school would be like tomorrow. It was way better than my old school. I thought about Beck. He was the first person I met. I felt something I never felt before deep inside me. It wasn't like me to think about a guy who was taken. I never felt this way in Colorado; not even when the hottest guy in school took a girlfriend who was snotty in my opinion. _So, why do I feel like this now? It's not like Beck would magically break up with Jade the next day so why am I even thinking about him?_ I sighed and felt sleepy. Maybe I was just tired. I flopped down on my bed and fell asleep.

**So how did you like it? Please review to tell me if I should continue or not. Thanks!**


	2. Assignment

**Thank you, liviblueeyes and JustLittleOleMe for reviewing! **

**liviblueeyes- Maybe, maybe not. You just have to keep reading!**

**Riley's POV**

I walked down the halls to my locker. I'd just got it this morning, and I was going to have to decorate it. I stopped dead when I saw Jade standing at her locker, back to me, right next to mine which was on the right of hers. _Great, just great. I get a locker next to the person who hates me for no reason!_ I took a deep breath and walked up to my locker.

Jade turned to me with a look of disgust when she saw it was me. "Oh, its _you._" "Yeah." I said. She didn't say anything which made it really awkward. Thankfully, Beck came and broke the awkwardness. "Hey, Jade. Hi, Riley." he said. "Hi." I mumbled. "Jade, I brought you coffee-your favorite." Beck told her and I turned back to my locker, not caring.

She smiled and took it which left Beck slightly alarmed. "Don't tell me you're going to pour it on Riley like you did with Tori." I looked up hearing that. "Of course not! I'm not gonna waste it!" Jade snapped. "Come on." she left with Beck following.

**Jade's POV**

What did Beck think? He bought it for _me_. It was my favorite anyways. And to be honest, I'd never thought of the idea until he said something. "I'd only pour the coffee on her if it wasn't mine." I said. "Maybe you shouldn't at all." Beck replied. "Whatever."

We got to Sikowitz's class and he was drinking his coconut milk. "Why do you always have a coconut?" I asked when I sat down. "Because." he answered. "Because?" I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, forget it, let's get started." Sikowitz said. "Alright, you are going to do an acting scene of your choice with a partner. But, I picked out the partners." he smiled and slurped his straw. Everyone groaned but he didn't continue.

"Our partners?" Beck asked. "Oh, right." Sikowitz grabbed the list and began to read it. "The partners are: Tori and Andre, Robbie and Eli, Beck and Riley, Cat and Jade…" he went on but I cut him off. "Don't you mean Beck and I?" Sikowitz looked down at the list again. "Nope, you're with Cat." he said. "Yay, this will be fun!" Cat squealed. I rolled my eyes. "Why is Riley with Beck?" I demanded. Beck shot a look at me and Riley looked at Tori who whispered something to her. "Because she needs a good actor to learn from." Sikowitz answered. "Fine." I said.

"You have until Tuesday to practice." Sikowitz continued after reading the list. "It can be about anything you want." Cat came up to me. "What are going to do?" she asked. "I don't know, you pick." I said which I rarely said when we were paired up together. "Is something wrong?" she said, looking concerned. "I should've been with Beck." I muttered. "What's that supposed to mean?" Cat cried. I rolled my eyes at her again. "Nothing. Now what do you want to do?" I said sweetly.

Cat thought for a moment. "How about… How about we talk with unicorns and save someone?" she giggled. I narrowed my eyes. "Unicorns? That is why I never let you pick out what we do." "I like unicorns." Cat said defensively. "Too bad they're not real. I'm going to figure out something realistic we can do." I said.

**Beck's POV**

I sighed. Jade was being so defensive. What did she think would happen? Riley was nice. Why couldn't Jade get that? I walked up to Riley and she smiled shyly. "So, what do you think we should do?" she asked. The bell rang. "I don't have any ideas yet." I told her. "Can I have your number and I'll text you if I have any ideas?" "Sure." Riley said. "I'll do the same if I come up with something." "Okay. See you later." I said.

We were all sitting at the Asphalt Café and talking about what we were doing for our scenes. "We have no idea on what we're doing." Tori said. "I wanted to do something with unicorns but Jade said no." Cat made a sad face which made all of us look at her. "Unicorns?" Andre asked. "Uh-huh." Cat nodded. "Why?" Riley said. "Unicorns are pretty!" Cat exclaimed. We shook our heads at her. "It would've been fun." she said disappointedly.

I was in my trailer, thinking of ideas we could do. Nothing came to my head. My phone buzzed. It was a text from Riley. _I cant think of anything, u?_ _No, not yet._ I sighed. This would be hard. Riley responded. _Im thinking maybe if we were together we might come up with something_ I frowned. Jade was coming over. _Sorry, I cant tonight. Jade's coming over. How about tomorrow?_ _Sure! U can come over my house._ She gave me directions and I saved it in my phone. _Thanks. I'll come around 7._ _Ok._

Just then, I heard pounding at my door. "Beck! Open the door!" I smiled to myself. Jade. Impatient as always.

**Sorry it took so long! I was busy… Next chapter won't take as long. Just so you know its Thursday in their time. I would love it if more people reviewed though! Bye for now! ^_^**

**~"**_**It's a jungle out there.**_**"~**


	3. Practicing

***looks at Disney cup* *sigh* I wish I was back at Disney… Just never go to a Ramada Inn in Florida. Bad experiences there. Though the Beach Club Resort is fun to stay in! There's a secret there that almost **_**no one**_** knows about. And the Yacht Club. I know it though! What's that? You want to know what it is? Oh sorry, I'm not telling! **

**Beck's POV**

I'm lying on the couch, making out with Jade. I was on top of her, our lips pressed together. She was kissing me more forcefully though I loved every minute of this. Our tongues were searching each other's mouths. My fingers ran up her back, reaching her hair and grabbing a handful of it.

Thankfully, my parents were out at dinner, so we had everything to ourselves. They liked to check on me, even though I said I'm fine. They didn't know Jade was here. To them, she wasn't supposed to be here because it was a school night. But it didn't matter because they never would know. Which was why she was here.

Jade suddenly pushed me off of her. "What's wrong babe?" I asked. It wasn't like her to do this. She sighed. "You're not going after Riley?" It was my turn to sigh. "No, of course I'm not. I can't believe you're bringing this up again. I only like being with you." Jade smiled, something she rarely did, and leaned against my shoulder.

**The next night**

I pulled up into Riley's driveway. Her house was white with a pale gray door. I rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, the door opened. Riley was there. "Hi Beck." she opened it wider and I stepped inside. It was nice inside too. "So, let's go to my room." Riley said and we went up the stairs that lined up in a long, straight line. Riley led the way to a room in the far right corner.

The room had light blue walls with white carpeting. Her bed was in the right corner with a window showing the front yard. An aqua throw rug was by the bed. Riley sat down on her bed, motioning for me to sit down to. I sat near the end, not wanting to be close to her because the truth is: there was something about her that made me almost want to be near her. Then I would remember Jade and I couldn't let anything happen.

"Okay, I'll be honest: I have no idea on what to do." Riley admitted. "Same." I agreed. It was hard to think about anything in Sikowitz's class earlier today with Jade watching me every second. Riley's question totally caught me off guard. "Do you _love_ Jade?" I stared at her in shock. "Of course I do. She's my girlfriend after all and we've been dating for about two years now. Why?" I couldn't figure out why she asked. I wasn't exactly planning on talking about her. Riley shrugged. "Well, I've noticed her watching you and me. She doesn't like the fact my locker's next to hers."

"I know." I sighed. "She told me about that yesterday." I added before I could stop myself. _Stupid! Why did I just say that?_ Riley winced. "She hates me. I don't know why." I mentally slapped myself. _Now she feels bad. Might as well tell her._ "Riley." I started. I didn't want to say anything but I had to tell her this. "When I showed you Sikowitz's class, Jade saw us. Together." I let that sink in for a moment. "She has a bad habit of thinking I'm dumping her when she sees I'm with another girl." Riley nodded understandingly. "Oh." "Yeah, so let's decide on what we're going to do."

After a few minutes, I thought of something. Jade wouldn't like it but who said she had to? "How about you're a trapped worker and I save you and we fall in love?" Riley smiled. "That sounds good… So I'm a slave huh?" I felt slightly embarrassed. "No, I-I didn't mean it like that." Riley laughed. "It's okay, I don't care. But what about Jade?" "It doesn't matter what she thinks. We're just acting. She'll be fine with it. I hope." I said the last part to myself. Riley didn't look convinced at first but nodded. "Okay, let's get started."

**Riley's POV**

This acting assignment Sikowitz gave us was really turning out to be fun. Like Beck, I could tell Jade was watching us. I finally got my answer though. "Alright, let's try it again." Beck said. "Okay."

Beck stepped toward me. "Are you another one of those land-owners that my dad hired?" I challenged, using a Southern accent that my friends loved. "Not at all." he responded. "I'm here to run away with you." I narrowed my eyes. I would secretly like him having no idea he liked me. "Are you telling me the truth?" "Yes." Beck said. "Come with me." He held his hand out and I took it, walking to the other side of my room.

"I'll always be here for you." Beck grabbed my hands. "You know that, right?" He looked deeply into my eyes and for a minute I was unsure if he was still acting. Suddenly, my phone rang and he quickly dropped my hands. I hurried over to see who was calling. The screen said Hannah. My best friend from Colorado. I couldn't just let it ring. "Hang on, I gotta take this. I pressed the talk button and said, "Hey Hannah!"

"Riley! I missed you so much!" Hannah exclaimed. "How's Hollywood? Any super hot guys? Tell me everything!" This was going to take hours. We used to talk all the time on Friday nights, just like tonight. Or hang out. I looked at the clock. It was 9:00. Beck was here for two hours. "Hang on a sec." Putting my hand over my phone, I said, "Maybe you should go. My best friend from Colorado is calling me. And you've been over for a long time." I didn't want to sound like I didn't want him here. "Okay, I guess we lost track of time. So should we meet again this weekend?" "I think we should." I told him. "How about tomorrow, same time at my place?" Beck suggested. "Sure." "Great, see you later." he said. "Bye, you remember how to get out?" I asked, getting a little impatient but determined not to show it. "Yeah." Beck said and when he left I put my phone to my ear only to hear Hannah scream, "You have a boyfriend?"

"No." I sighed. "But I heard a guy… He's ugly?" Hannah guessed. I scoffed. "Not at all. Totally hot. He has a girlfriend." I described him. I heard Hannah suck in breath. "Riley, I'm sorry! I just heard and assumed… Oh, someone like that _would_ have a girlfriend. Is she pretty?" "Yeah and she hates me." I told everything to Hannah. "Wow…" Hannah breathed when I finished. "At least you can spend a little time with Beck. I so want to move to Hollywood right now!" I smiled. Hannah could always cheer me up. "Ugh, I have to go, long distance call." she said. "We could text instead." I suggested. "Uh, actually I can't, my phone's about to die." Hannah said guiltily. I frowned. This was just like her. "Oh okay then, text me tomorrow then." "Totally." Hannah agreed. "Bye." I said and ended the call.

I felt a little bad about making Beck go home, but I was glad Hannah called too. I could finally tell someone about everything. Someone to spill all my secrets to.

**Finally done! I had a little writer's block but thankfully I figured some way around it. I'll be busy this weekend, yes I know its Wednesday, but I might have things going on so I have no idea when next chapter will be up. I promise I'll try to update whenever I get a chance to get on the computer since my family doesn't have a laptop. -_- But I'm an only child so it increases my chances. R&R.**


	4. Soccer games and more acting?

**I'm gonna tell you guys what I told the people who are reading my Warrior story. Due to August being a very busy month, I won't be able to update much. I'll try, but I'm not sure how it will work out. I'm going to my cousin's houses on- oh gosh it's tomorrow? - Sunday. Then school, starting high school actually, and orientation. It's not exact words, but whatever. And remember, it's a jungle out there! Gotta love Monk. ^^ **

**Riley's POV**

Just after I got off the phone with Hannah, Emily came in. "Didn't you ever heard of knocking?" I muttered. "Sorry, but I saw him!" Emily's words came out in a rush. "Who, Beck?" I asked. "Yes! Who else? Anyways it's too bad he has a girlfriend. He's even hotter than your other boyfriend." she replied. I stiffened. "Were you listening to my conversation?" Emily looked down. "Not all of it, but just enough to know he has a girlfriend like I said. That's all I know, I swear!" I sighed inwardly in relief.

"Hey what day is it tomorrow?" I asked. I wasn't the one to remember what day it was all the time. Emily looked at me like I was crazy. "Are you serious? Tomorrow's Saturday! The weekend! I know you never remember, but I thought you would at least know the day that we've been here for a week." She was right. I should've known. We arrived in Hollywood late last Friday. We decided to get everything set up, and then Emily and I would start school as soon as we were done. I saw this soccer flyer at the local Rec and since I played at my school, I wanted to continue. The first game was tomorrow at 5:00.

"Oh, no." I whispered. "What?" Emily asked. "My first soccer game. It's tomorrow at 5!" Emily looked confused. "I don't see how that's a problem." "Soccer games are usually at least an hour and a half which would bring me to 6:30, then me and Beck made plans for me to meet him at 7!" my voice rose up to a hysterical point. Emily started to say something but I cut her off. "It's a home game, thank God, but then I have to change and I'll be all sweaty and reapply my makeup and fix my hair…" I stopped for a moment to catch my breath.

Emily spoke before I could continue. "Okay, first of all, I've seen you at games. Your hair always stays in place. Second, it isn't a date; I doubt he'll care what you look like." "Well I do!" I snapped. I wasn't usually like this; I was just so stressed right now. "Okay, okay, I get it." Emily said. "Bring everything you need and you'll be good." Sensing what I was about to say, she added, "Bring perfume. Trust me, it won't kill you." I sighed. Suddenly, I was not looking forward to going to Beck's.

**Saturday afternoon**

I was at the mall, hanging out with Tori. "I can't believe I totally forgot about my soccer game." We were sitting in the cafeteria, drinking smoothies from Pulp. I explained everything to her. "Wow. You play soccer?" Tori asked. "Yeah, ever since I was a little girl." I replied. "Can I watch?" "Uh, sure." I said. I was surprised that Tori wanted to watch. Hannah played with me and my ex-boyfriend Aaron was never into it. "Cool, I'll meet you there." I said

I stepped onto the field, water bottle swinging from my hands. My parents and my sister came as well. Tori would meet them once she got here. A lot of parents were already sitting in chairs talking to one another. This would be the first time in years when I didn't have someone I knew playing on the field. I saw a lot of girls kicking shots. They looked tough, which was great because I loved challenge. I headed up to a man with a clipboard and a box.

"Hello, my name is Riley Shoal and I signed up for soccer." I said politely. The guy scanned his list. "Yes, I have you for team number 702." He pointed to a team over on the far side of the field. "Oh, here's your shirt." He tossed me a light green jersey with number 8 on it. I thanked him and made my way over to the team. Another man was there; I assumed he was the coach. He looked up from his clipboard.

"Name?" he asked. "Riley Shoal." I said. He looked at the paper again. When he looked up again, he was smiling. "Hello Riley, I'm coach Dan. What position do you play?" "I mostly play forward and sometimes midfield." I answered. "Okay, welcome to the team."

The game was about to start. We would be playing the blue team. Coach Dan came over to us. "Alright, I want Mackenzie to play goalie. Defenders are Sophia and Emma. Riley, you'll be mid, and forwards are Jessica and Katie. The rest will be on the sidelines with me. We're playing halves just to let you know. _Great I just had to say I play midfield. Though everyone says I'm good, it's a lot of work and running._ I was good. I knew it and so did everyone else. I couldn't think of anything else but soccer. I just had to be focused and hopefully everything would be good.

We stood at our positions, waiting for the ref to blow the whistle. Our team had the ball first and he blew it. Jessica kicked the ball behind her to me, and I ran forward with Jessica and Katie on each side of me. One of the girls tried to steal it, but I passed it to Katie at the last second. We kept passing the ball back and forth, someone occasionally stealing it.

It went on like this for a little while. Our defense was great and so was the goalie. Finally, Emma kicked the ball so that it flew into the air and I sprinted after it. I caught up to it, made some passes before it came back to me again, dribbled some more, and when I got into close distance, I kicked it as hard as I could, and it sailed right into the corner of the goal. The crowd starting cheering and I could feel my cheeks heat up.

We won, 5-4. I walked back to my car still embarrassed over my mom's gushing. Tori and Emily followed. I opened the door where I had a change of clothes. I took off my jersey and other shirt which left me with a tank top, and put the shirt I took on. I left the soccer shorts I had on. My hair was pulled in a high ponytail, straight as always. I took off my knee guards, socks, and shoes off and put on flip flops instead. I redid my makeup in the mirror. When I was happy with my appearance, I said goodbye to Tori and my sister and drove to Beck's house.

**Beck's POV**

It was past 7, and I was beginning to wonder if Riley was coming soon. I was about to text her when there was knocking. I made my way over to the door and opened it. Riley stood there wearing a V-neck shirt, something that looked like soccer shorts, and flip flops. Her blond hair was in a ponytail. "So this is where you live?" she asked. I shrugged. "If I lived in my parent's house, I'd have to live by their rules. So, I moved here where I can live by _my_ rules. "Oh." Riley walked over to the couch and sat down. She seemed to notice me looking at her clothes and she blushed.

"I play soccer." Riley explained. "The first game was today at 5. I totally forgot about it until Emily told me." I nodded and sat down next to her. "Let's go through the script." I said.

We were nearing the end, and we ended up sitting back on my couch. I looked into her eyes like I would when we would act it. I would say I loved her but I didn't. I could just see the beautiful pools of blue. Her lips looked soft and perfect. Riley was very pretty even now. I don't know what got into me, but I found myself pulling her toward me, and pressing my lips to hers. Riley was surprised, but agreed to part her lips. She was a good kisser; like she's done it before which didn't surprise me. It was a different experience, only to get cut short when there was a voice.

"What the hell?"

**Yup, gotta end it here! I know the soccer stuff might have been a bit boring, sorry. I play soccer in real life so I myself liked it. Finally getting to the interesting part! Yep, so if you wanna know what happens next, review! Pwetty pwease? **

"_**It's a jungle out there."**_


	5. Feelings

**Thank you for your reviews! ^^**

**Jade's POV**

"What the hell?" I screeched. _My _boyfriend was kissing the girl he swore he never liked. They broke apart looking horrified. "Get out." I snapped to Riley. She got up with an apologetic expression but I just glared at her. Tears were threatening but I blinked them back. I don't cry. And I had no plans on doing it.

"Jade, I can explain." Beck pleaded. "Explain what? That you want to break up with me and choose to tell me that by lying _and_ kissing _her_ on _our_ _Saturday_ nights?" my voice broke on "_her_" but I just ignored it and hoped he didn't hear it. Beck frowned, clearly upset. He stood up. "No, I totally forgot to tell you Riley was coming over so we could practice the script we made for Sikowitz's class."

I raised an eyebrow. "On our Saturday night?" I repeated. "Look, we don't always have to be together every Saturday." Beck started but I stopped him. "We've always been together every Saturday night! After all that you just want to stop?" Tears were coming now, no matter how hard I tried to blink them back, they just kept streaming down my face. Beck opened his mouth but I kept talking. "I thought you liked it when we made out but I guess not. Now you want to be all over Riley and you don't even think about me. Am I really not that important to you?" Beck didn't say anything, which made me more upset. "So you really don't love me." I barely whispered the sentence. Beck reached out to me but I turned around and opened the door of his RV. "Jade, wait!" he called, but I ignored him and slammed the door. More tears were streaming and almost obscured my vision, but I kept walking to my car and somehow managed to drive home.

I was lying on my bed facedown in my pillow, crying my heart out. I never cried, but the thought of Beck not wanting me anymore was too horrible to think about. My parents weren't home so at least I didn't have to deal with them. My makeup was probably smeared all over my pillowcase; not like I really care at the moment.

The scene of Beck and Riley kissing was replaying in my head. I would love to blame Riley for this, but even though I despise her like Tori, I knew she wouldn't dare to do that. Which didn't really make sense why she kissed him back. But then again, it did. Who wouldn't want to pass up a chance to make out with the hottest guy in the school, heck, the whole world? I still didn't get why Beck would do this to me, I was everything to him! He found the worst way to tell me he didn't want to be with me anymore. I sighed. It just doesn't make sense.

**Beck's POV**

"Jade, I can explain." I said, begging her to hear me out. "Explain what? That you want to break up with me and choose to tell me that by lying _and_ kissing _her_ on _our Saturday_ nights?" she retorted, though her voice broke telling me she's upset as well. _No! Of course I don't want to break up with you, ugh, why did I just do that?_ "No, I totally forgot to tell you Riley was coming over so we could practice the script we made for Sikowitz's class." I tried to explain.

"On our Saturday night?" Jade raised an eyebrow. "Look, we don't always have to be together every Saturday." As soon as I said it, I immediately regretted it. "We've always been together every Saturday night! After all that you just want to stop?" I started to say something but she cut me off. "I thought you liked it when we made out but I guess not. Now you want to be all over Riley and you don't even think about me. Am I really not that important to you?" Her words stung. I stared at her, not able to believe what she just said. "So you really don't love me." Jade whispered. "Jade, wait!" I called, but she stormed out of my RV and slammed the door.

I slumped down on the couch. _Dang it, Beck you just completely messed up everything!_ Its not like I was trying to make her mad, but it just seemed to be happening a lot lately. Jade was right about one thing though. There was never a Saturday night when we weren't together. It was our little thing. But I lost track of what day it was and messed up everything.

The stupidest thing I did was kiss Riley. So did this mean I had to choose between the two? Of course I'd choose Jade but she obviously thought I didn't like her anymore. I wasn't even sure who I liked now. I tried not to pay attention to Riley but Sikowitz assignment made her so irresistible. The right thing to do was to go after Jade; to try to explain to her. But did I really want to do that?

I sighed. I didn't want to think about right now. I had one more day to worry about this and then what would most likely be the living torture. Though I probably deserved it anyway.

**Riley's POV**

It was horrible, I know. I could've pulled away, could've changed everything. But I didn't. It wasn't like we knew Jade would show up. But Beck should've told her I would be there. That way, none of this would've happened. I sort of felt responsible for this.

I could hear Jade yelling from outside the RV. I left quickly because I didn't want to hear anymore. I didn't understand why Beck kissed me. He shouldn't have, or I shouldn't have let him. _You can't blame yourself. You have no place in any of their problems!_

I was worried about Monday. What was it going to be like? I had no doubt Jade hates me even more now. And it's not like we can say something to anyone. I don't know how we're going to be able to do our assignment either. This was just so terrible! Usually, I would go to Hannah for something like this. But I'm not about to tell her anything about this. I guess I could ask Tori, but again, I don't want to tell anyone. It would just have to wait for Monday to sort everything out.

**Hope it was good, I'm not really sure… :/ **

**So, review? **

_**~"It's a jungle out there."~**_


	6. School

**I'm cold… Outside its cold, inside its cold, in my **_**school**_** its cold! **

**Riley's POV**

I woke up groggily to my alarm blaring. It was Monday. Our acting assignment was tomorrow. I honestly didn't know how that would work. Or how today would turn out. I got dressed in my usual skinny jeans and t-shirt with a necklace and flip-flops. I definitely was _not _looking forward to today.

I got to my locker first, which was kind of surprising since I usually come later to things, though I came around the same time as I usually do. I opened my locker which had a soccer ball painted on it, and grabbed my books I need for class. Then I had a feeling that somebody was watching me. I spun around, and saw Jade, glaring, then walking past me to her locker. I stared; I thought for sure she would do _something_ to me.

I stood there, unsure whether to say something or not. I decided not to, I wasn't about to say something that might make her really mad. I walked to my class, dreading it. Beck was already there, and I went to my seat next to Tori, avoiding eye contact.

"Hey." she greeted. "Hi." I replied. I was too anxious to talk. Thankfully, Cat came over and the two were chatting away. Suddenly, Tori turned to me about to ask me something when she stopped. I looked at her, then looked to where everybody was staring. I turned around just in time to see Jade giving Beck the death-glare and then going over to the seat farthest away from him.

"I wonder if they had a fight again…" Tori murmured. "Maybe." I answered, focusing my gaze on the wall ahead of me. Sikowitz chose this moment to walk through the door-the first time I've seen him do that since I came here. "Alright classe, remember, today is your last day to practice your scenes. Get to work!"

I got up slowly from my seat and reluctantly walked over to Beck. I looked down, not meeting his eyes. "Um, I really don't know how this is gonna work out…" I said, still looking down. "Yeah." he muttered. I sighed. This wasn't going well at all. "Well, I'm just gonna go, you know, so yeah." This was awkward and I don't think I helped. I left him and went back to my seat and stared off into space.

"Riley?" Sikowitz's voice broke into my thoughts. I looked up at him. "Are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked, sipping his straw in his coconut. "Um, yeah." I answered. "Good, just checking." Sikowitz walked away. _Sometimes, this school can be really weird._

Just when I thought I couldn't take it any longer, the bell rang. I hurried out the door, grateful to go to my next class. It was English, and Jade was in it. I wasn't that excited, but Beck wasn't in it so I hoped it might be okay. Besides, I didn't sit anywhere near her, being that the class was in alphabetical order. And we were watching a video about Edgar Allan Poe. It would be fine.

Surprisingly, I made it through my morning classes. It was lunch now, and I was sitting with Tori, Andre, Cat, and Robbie. Jade and Beck were nowhere to be seen. "Do you know what happened with Beck and Jade?" Cat asked me, worriedly. "Uh, no, sorry." I said. I really had a problem with stammering. "Oh, okay." Cat said disappointedly.

"Well, you were practicing with Beck right? I saw you sitting in your seat, not doing anything." Tori asked. I tried not to cringe, because then, someone would know I'm hiding something. "Yeah, but I didn't notice anything wrong." I lied. I hated lying. I was horrible at it. "Beck's good at hiding his emotions, so that's probably why you didn't see anything bothering him." Andre spoke up. _Oh, really? Obviously not around me! Unless he really didn't expect anything to happen that night…_

"Yeah." I muttered, wanting to end the conversation there. Thankfully, they did and starting talking about other things. "Is something wrong?" Tori asked. She asks a lot of questions. "No." I said. "Oh, well you don't really seem yourself." she responded. "I'm just tired I guess." I replied, actually telling the truth. "Okay…" Tori sounded doubtful but didn't say anything else. Lunch was over finally and I walked to my next class, eager for school to be over.

The afternoon seemed to go by quick. In no time, I was in the parking lot at school. "Hey!" I looked back, my heart sinking. Jade was walking to me and I could tell this wasn't going to be good.

This would be the time to try to say something. I looked around. There was no one. "Look, I-" I was cut off. "You ruined my _life_! Everything was just fine until _you_ showed up and stole Beck from me!" Jade stomped away leaving me staring in stunned silence. I definitely did not expect that. Especially since nothing happened in English. Whatever. I shouldn't worry about her right now. Actually, I shouldn't worry about anything. I just need to relax.

**The next day, still Riley's POV**

I was sitting in my chair watching Tori and Andre doing their scene. I was barely paying attention, my heart pounding in my chest, knowing I was next. A few minutes later, they were done. "Riley, Beck, you're up!" Sikowitz said. I swallowed and stood up. As I made my way to the stage, I wasn't sure what to do.

**I'm letting you guys decide! Should Riley do it or should she back down? It's your vote! So tell me in a review! **

_**~ "It's a jungle out there." ~**_


	7. Forgiven yet?

**Jade's POV**

I crossed my arms over my chest glaring at Beck and Riley though they weren't looking. Riley was just standing there not moving. "Well, come on, it's your turn!" Sikowitz said. Everyone was staring at her. My eyes were on Beck, though, and he was looking nervously at Riley too. She was glancing around and finally spoke.

"I… I'm sorry, I can't do this." There were gasps from the class. Beck looked relieved and caught my eye. I quickly looked away and turned my attention to Sikowitz. He was shocked; no one has ever said that before-ever.

"Well, um, why not?" Sikowitz asked. "I- It's hard to explain…" Riley said quietly. I raised my eyebrow, why was she doing this? Didn't she _want_ to do whatever scene she and Beck were planning?

"Uh, _okay_, then why don't you stay after class and we can talk about this." The bell rang just then. "Oh! End of class, we can talk now, everyone else is dismissed!" he said somewhat enthusiastically. I sighed, glad to not see their whole scene and went to my next class.

I was lying on my bed when my phone buzzed. I looked at it expecting it to be Cat since she was the one who I texted the most now. Instead, it was Beck. I reached out to grab it when I remembered. I took my hand away and ignored it. Anger surged through me all over again. I wasn't planning to talk to him anytime soon.

A few minutes later it vibrated again. Beck again. I still ignored it. When it vibrated for the third time, I had enough. I opened the messages. The first one read: _ Jade, I'm sorry._ Like that was going to make me forgive him. Then I read the second one. _ I'm really really sorry. Please forgive me._ I reluctantly opened the third one. _ Please text back. I miss you._ Without thinking, I texted back: _ Why?_ I immediately hated myself when Beck instantly replied. _ I don't know… I just want things back to the way they were. _

I didn't reply after that. He thought that things could go back just like that? Well, he was wrong. A little bit later, I heard a noise from outside. My parents couldn't be home yet; they worked until 7. The door opened slightly, which was creepy because I _always_ leave the door locked.

"Jade?" It was Beck. Why was he here? He can't walk into my house uninvited! Wait a second… Was that a note of _worry_ in his voice? Beck walked inside and we stared at each other for a moment. My arms were crossed and my eyes narrowed, not bothering to hide my annoyance. I just hoped he couldn't see the terror in my eyes still from walking in on me.

"What… are you doing… _in my house?_" I said the words slowly, my voice rising on the last ones. Beck looked taken aback and he flinched a little before speaking.

"Listen, you didn't text back and I was worried about you-"

"Why should you be worried about me? It's obvious you don't care about me anymore so why do you even bother? And you _don't_ just walk into my house!" I didn't add that he almost gave me a heart attack, what was the point?

"I told you, I don't care about Riley!"

Riley. Here we go again. Saying that he never had feelings for her when we both know he couldn't resist kissing her when he was with me. Which means he never truly cared about _me_.

"Oh really? If that was true, you never would have forgotten it was Saturday! You never would have kissed her!"

"I-"

"You _lied_ to me Beck. You said you would never have any feelings for her. No. You _promised_ me. But you did. Can I even trust you anymore?" Somewhere inside me said to give him one more chance, but I ignored it.

"Just leave me alone." I turned my back to him, feeling the tears prick my eyes. I blinked several times. I heard the door close and I went back to my room and stayed there until my parents came home.

**Beck's POV**

I stood outside Jade's house stunned. What she said _was_ true, even though it's hard to admit. But now I'm even more certain that she can trust me. I never intended to hurt her, and never thought it would end like this. I tried to make things better, but I probably just made it worse. I just needed for Jade to _listen_ though she never does.

I didn't really think about what I was doing when the next thing I know, I'm at Jade's house. I never thought the door would be open. I know she _never_ leaves the door unlocked. I could tell there was something wrong when I opened it.

She was mad and also kind of scared; she didn't know she left it unlocked. I couldn't help but wonder if what she's saying isn't exactly true. I tried to figure it out but I didn't get any answers.

As for Riley, I need Jade to understand that I don't like her anymore. Couldn't she see the uneasiness when Sikowitz called us to do the scene? Maybe I did like her before but that's changed now.

I have to figure out a way to get Jade alone and talk to her. At school would be the best possibility, no, the only way because I might never speak to her again. Maybe I can get her into the janitor's closet where she always goes… Maybe this could actually work after all.

**Hiya! Ok, I haven't updated in over a month… just figured that out. Sorry. Homework has been giving me next to no free time lately. Please review! **

**_~ "It's a jungle out there." ~_ **


	8. Back together again

**Beck's POV**

It was Friday. Two days had passed since the whole incident with Jade. Nothing much happened lately. Sikowitz had Riley do The Bird Scene and I had to do some random acting with Cat. I was going to try to get through to Jade this time. I couldn't live like this any longer.

Jade was there when I walked into class. She wasn't looking at me, though I wasn't surprised. She refused to meet my gaze all week. I hoped I could do this. The bell rang and we started class.

"Tori, Andre, you're up!" Sikowitz announced. I didn't pay any attention to them or Cat and Robbie when they went up next. They took a long time for some reason. When the bell rang, everyone rushed out of the class.

I ran up to catch Jade. She was walking to her English class and it just happened to pass the janitor's closet. I checked quickly and the janitor wasn't in there. Good.

"Jade!" I called, catching up to her again. She turned around for a moment and walked faster. I caught her arm though. I pulled her towards the janitor's closet.

"Beck, let go of me!" she shrieked. People were staring at us but I didn't care. Jade kept shouting at me when we finally reached it. I opened the door and Jade made one more attempt to break my grasp but failed. We went inside and I shut the door. I stood in front of it so I blocked the exit. Jade glared at me disbelievingly.

"Why the hell did you bring me here? Are you crazy? I told you to leave me alone!"

"Jade, just listen to me! I know you can't stand this, but you need to hear the truth. Okay, so maybe I did like Riley a little bit. But I honestly don't know what happened that night. I was never going to kiss her-"

"But you did." Her voice was quiet and soft, not like before. There was hurt in those three words and it was all because of me.

"I know and I can never take that back. I wish I could, but I can't. I'd do _anything_ to go back." Jade looked up sharply. Whatever softness there was before, there were no traces of it now.

"You were my boyfriend and you chose _her_ over me. It's obvious you don't care about me anymore. I don't even know why you bothered to talk to me. You two are together now, so just go!"

I gave her a crazy look, though Jade didn't notice. I understood this better now.

"Jade, we're _not_ together, we never were!" I sighed.

"You're… not?" she whispered.

No! You didn't know? Honestly, I think everyone could notice how awkward it was between us!"

**Jade's POV**

They weren't together? I always thought they were since that day they kissed. Though I was surprised when they didn't do the acting assignment, I guess I really never paid attention to them. But it's not like I was trying to anyway.

"I want things to be the way they were-before Riley came. I know I said that before, but I really mean it. And I do care about you, Jade, and I never stopped." Beck said when I didn't say anything.

"You don't know how much this hurt me. I need to trust you, but can I?" I looked into Beck's eyes while saying this, not exactly intending to say the first part. I wasn't going to let him know how much it affected me, but it's out now.

"I probably don't, but I know you're really hurt by this. I was so stupid to fall for Riley. I want you to trust me."

I was starting to fall for Beck again. I missed him so much. I was close to him now and was leaning into him. His lips touched mine and the kiss lasted until I ran out of air. Beck was the first one to talk.

"Can you trust me now?"

"Yes."

"I'm so sorry. I promise I'll never kiss another girl while we're together. You can trust me." Beck kissed me again but it was shorter than the last.

"Are you coming over tomorrow?" Beck asked. I nodded. He smiled a little.

"I don't feel like going to anymore classes today. Why don't we skip?" I suggested. Beck narrowed his eyes at me but gave in.

"Okay, fine." he agreed. It was halfway through the class period so we got out without being noticed. Not that anyone would actually care though. Well Beck maybe, but not me. But I didn't care. All that mattered is that Beck's mine again. And I was going to keep it that way.

We were at a Starbuck's and Beck was buying me coffee. We were in line and a girl probably a little older than us was taking our order. She fluttered her eyelashes at Beck in a flirtatious way.

"What can I get for you?" she asked as though I didn't exist which always pisses me off every time a girl does that. Beck put his arm around me.

"Why don't you stop flirting with my _boyfriend_ and take our orders already!" I snapped. The girl looked slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what do you want then?" she asked in a bored voice. Beck gave her the order and then we were sitting down at a table.

"Jade, can't you try to be nice for once?" Beck asked me.

"I was being nice! I could've said other things. Aren't you tired of all the girls ignoring me and acting like you're the only one they can see?" I was actually kind of curious.

"Not really, I don't pay any attention to them. It's fun to see you tell them off though you really shouldn't. It's not nice." he joked.

I rolled my eyes. God, Beck can be really annoying. "Shut up." I said, taking a sip of my coffee. Beck gave me a pouting look. "That's not nice either." he pointed out.

"Whatever." I said. We finished our coffees and walked out. Beck drove me home and we were standing in front of his car.

"Love you babe, can't wait for tomorrow." Beck said. "You always say that. Love you too." I told him. We kissed again and I watched as his car faded away from my sight. I walked inside my house feeling happier than ever.

**Hey, sorry if Beck and/or Jade were a little OOC earlier. Anyways, I'm thinking that there might be one or two chapters left… Please review!**

_**~ "It's a jungle out there." ~**_


	9. Our special moments

**Jade's POV**

It was Saturday night and I drove up to Beck's RV. I know I might've taken him back too easily but I somewhat I felt like I could trust him. I got out of my car and went up to his door.

Beck opened it immediately before I had a chance to knock. "Hey," he said, stepping aside to let me in. "Hey," I replied, still wary. Beck noticed my wariness right away and looked upset.

"There's no one else here-or anyone before now. I told you, you're the only one I love." I smiled a little at this, I couldn't help it. Beck pulled me into a kiss; it was short but still good. "I want this night to be special." he whispered.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked, wanting to know what he's planning. "Well, I was thinking we could watch a movie, stay up all night … and something else…" Beck trailed off and I knew where he was going.

"Sex?" I raised an eyebrow. He nodded. I was about to start panicking but I wasn't going to let Beck think I wasn't ready for it. We've been together for two years minus this week and we never had sex yet. I never mentioned anything about it, kind of hoping Beck would talk about it first. But I never expected it right after we got back together.

"You have to know you can trust me. I'll be there for you, always. Let me give you a chance to prove it to you." Beck said, looking straight into my eyes. I stared back and finally said "Okay."

I was sitting on the couch snuggling next to Beck watching some lame movie he picked out. He made me coffee though so I was happy. I made an effort to actually watch the movie which wasn't that bad after all. I mean, it had one of those sappy endings I can't stand but it was okay.

I sighed, resting my head on Beck's shoulder. "Babe, I love you." he said. "I love you too." I replied. Beck kissed me again and I met his lips, my tongue begging for an entrance. He opened them slightly and my tongue met his and fought for dominance. His hands slowly traced up my back, finding my bra strap. I tensed a little but let him unclasp it while I tugged at the zipper of his jeans.

A few minutes later I found us both naked. We were in his bed with our clothes back on the couch. "You're sure we're ready for this?" I asked, my face inches away from his. "Of course, this is our special night. And we'll have protection. I want to make up for everything I did." Beck whispered.

_I want to make up for everything I did._ Those were the last words I heard him say. I woke up surprised that I was naked. Then I remembered. Beck was still asleep, his chest rising and falling steadily. He looked so content and was really hot. I was tired both mentally and physically and I fell back asleep with my head resting on his shoulder like I always do.

**Beck's POV**

I stirred to find Jade's head on my shoulder. I gently brushed some hair out of her face. She looked peaceful, so unlike how she acted at school and other places. Jade was beautiful when she slept. And when she's awake. She's beautiful all the time.

I was so glad she started to trust me again (well, kind of, but it's a start), but there was something that was really bothering me. I was wondering if Jade was really more hurt than she was letting on. She did say that I didn't know how hurt she was but I had to know for myself.

"Jade?" I whispered. She moved slightly, and opened her eyes. "Yeah?" she answered sleepily.

"I know you probably don't want to talk about this, but I _need_ to know. How much have I really hurt you?" Jade immediately turned away from me. There was a loud silence and I knew I was right about her being more hurt than she was.

**Jade's POV**

How could he? How could Beck make me happy and then bring it crashing down with talking about 'the kiss'? I had turned away from him, glaring at whatever I saw which happened to be his dresser. It seemed kind of foolish, staring down something that wasn't even alive, but whatever, as long as I didn't have to meet Beck's gaze.

"Jade, you have to speak to me." He sounded worried. I turned around, deciding to answer him. "A lot, okay? I already told you."

Beck sighed. "I know, but I know you Jade. I can tell you're hiding your feelings and you don't have to." I inwardly sighed. It's almost scary how he can detect this. But we've been together for a long time now, so it really shouldn't be surprising.

"I asked if you could trust me," Beck said when I didn't say anything. "and you said yes. So where is it now?" "I don't know." I eventually replied. "I thought I did, but after Tori and Riley I'm not sure anymore."

This upset Beck. I could see it on his face. "It was just a stage kiss," he tried to defend himself. "A kiss is still a kiss," I shot back. Why were we fighting? I hated this; I just wanted to forget about everything. But I can't.

"I love you and only you, Jade." Beck said firmly. "I mean it." He _did_ sound like he meant it. And after all we've been through; he may really be telling the truth. I was quiet for a moment. "Okay… But if you make one wrong move…" I didn't have to say any more.

"I won't. I've made some really stupid mistakes. I won't make anymore. Come on, let's get dressed and I'll make breakfast." Beck rolled out of bed, picked up his clothes, and headed into his bathroom to take a shower. I also got out of bed and went into his dresser to take out some clothes I've left whenever I was over. I picked out black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with white skull bones on it.

When we dressed, Beck made pancakes into attempted heart shapes which resulted as a fail. They were lopsided with one side bigger than the other, but still good. We both had coffee, French vanilla, my favorite. Later, I was lying around in the middle of another make-out session.

"Ready for school tomorrow?" Beck asked once we pulled apart. I groaned. "I hate Mondays!" "Too bad, 'cause we're going." Beck said. I groaned again. "And we're sitting with the others at lunch." he added. "We can't avoid them forever." He had a point. But that would be later and we didn't have to worry about it now." "Whatever, worry about it later, right now, I want to enjoy this moment." I leaned into him, without a care in the world.

**I know how long it's been. And I'm soooooooooooooo sorry! Writer's block has been super evil to me. Not to mention schoolwork and a busy schedule! Next chapter is the last and I'm going to try to make it long. I'll try to update during Christmas break. Tell me what you think!**

**~Bluestar4ever**


	10. I love you

**The end is here. I made it long for you guys! I hope you had a happy holiday, whatever you may have celebrated! :)**

**Jade's POV**

I smiled to myself when Beck handed me my coffee. It was 7:40. Beck came to drive me to school. The whole school probably knew about our "break up"-if you can call it that. But I didn't care. There's no need for anyone to know about our personal life.

"Ready to go?" Beck asked. I sighed.

"Yeah, whatever."

Ten minutes later we pulled into the school parking lot. School didn't start until 8:00 so we had time to go to our lockers. Unfortunately Tori was there too.

"Oh, hey guys!" she smiled brightly. "What's up?"

"Nothing," I said and opened my locker, getting the books I needed. Beck went over to his too and a moment later he was at my side again.

"Oh, okay then." Tori studied my face, probably trying to figure out if I was in a bad mood. "There's Andre, see you later!" She ran ahead to catch up with Andre. Beck took my hand and we walked to Sikowitz's classroom.

**Riley's POV**

"Cat, Jade, Riley, and Beck, come up here!" Sikowitz called abruptly. Great, I was paired with the people I never want to speak to again. Well, except Cat. But we didn't talk much anyway. I got out of my seat reluctantly and got up to join Cat who was the first one to get up. "Now," Sikowitz said once everyone was on stage, "we'll start off by doing a round of alphabet improv!"

_Alphabet improv?_ Seeing the startled look on my face, Cat began to explain: "It's when you say something with the first letter of the alphabet-" "I know what it is." I told her quickly. Cat looked confused, but then went back to herself. "Kay kay!"

"Right, now Jade, start us off! Cat, you go next, then Riley and Beck!" Sikowitz sat back in a chair and started drinking his coconut milk. "Talk about anything you want!"

**Jade's POV**

"Ah, thank you for meeting me here today." I blurted out whatever popped into my head in my country voice.

"But we're in the woods!"

"Cat, it's fine, this is odd though."

"Dude, where are we?"

"Eastern Forest."

"Forests are so fun to explore!"

"Gosh, yes they are!"

"Hungry animals live here too."

"I know and I don't care."

"Jade wants us to get eaten by wild animals!"

"Kay…"

"Lies, it's not true!"

"Mostly."

Cat gasped. "You lied!"

"Cat, you are out! The next letter was n!" Sikowitz called.

"Phooey." Cat slowly walked back to her seat.

"Now, why are we here?"

"Out with it!"

"Pretty impatient aren't you?"

"Quite right."

"Whoa…" Beck shut his mouth once he realized what he said out loud.

"Beck, you're out! It was r!" Sikowitz shouted, making everyone jump.

"I know." It was me and Riley now.

"Right, so what did you want to say?"

"Something."

"Tell me!"

"Um, no."

"What?" Riley demanded. Then she realized what she'd done.

"Riley's out! The next letter was v! Jade won!" Sikowitz said. "Let's move on!"

**Lunch**

"Jade! Yay, you're back!" Cat exclaimed happily. We were sitting back at our old table with everyone else, even after my arguing.

"Yeah." I said. "I missed you." she replied. I couldn't help feeling a _little_ bit sad for her. "I missed you too," I told her, sitting in the chair next to her. It was true. Cat could annoy me at times but she was still my best friend.

"Oh, you're sitting here again?" Tori came to the table with Andre following. "Yeah, what's it to you?" I shot back. "Nothing," Tori said quickly. "It's just… you guys don't show up for the rest of the week and now you do." She paused for a minute. Then she brightened like a light bulb lit up in her head. "Did you have another fight?"

"It's none of your business." I started eating my salad that Beck got for me. "You did!" Tori accused. "Let's just _not _talk about it." Beck spoke for the first time. Tori glanced at Beck and me then back to Beck again. "Whatever, I don't care. Hey, where's Riley?"

"Riley's with the popular girls," Andre told her, looking at the table, "Apparently she plays soccer and met some girls from school that plays and suddenly she's like best friends with them now." Riley was between a girl with long, brown hair and another with short blond hair. She was laughing at something one of them said.

"Oh." Tori sounded disappointed. "She wasn't really a friend anyway." Beck said. I ate a forkful of lettuce to hide my smile. "Right," I agreed once I swallowed. We knew the real reason why she wasn't here, but no one needed to know that.

"She still talks to you." Cat pointed out. Before class they were sitting next to each other whispering. Tori looked at her. "Yeah," she said. "So she's still your friend!" Tori looked thoughtful. "I guess you're right!"

"Great, we're done now." Robbie said. Everyone looked at him. "You _had_ to say that didn't you?" Rex commented. "She doesn't like me!" Robbie protested. "Dude, no one likes you!" Rex exclaimed.

"Rex, that was so mean!" Cat scolded. The bell rang, indicating that lunch was over. I grabbed my stuff and walked away from Cat and Robbie, not interested in their conversation.

**Riley's POV**

I sat with my new friends at lunch. I was still friends with Tori, but since Beck and Jade were sitting at her table, I wasn't going anywhere near them and I was invited here. I felt more comfortable and happier. Avoiding them was easy; until the end of the day. I was at my locker when Jade came up to me.

"Listen," she started before I had a chance to speak, "I don't know what's going on between you and Beck, but if you have any ideas you can just forget about them because we're together again."

I looked disbelievingly at her. "Okay, here's the thing," I said. "I don't and _never did_ have any feelings for Beck. In fact, I hate him now and you're really starting to annoy me. This whole thing was _not_ my fault, but you're acting like it is. I know you two are together, you don't have to keep telling me." With that, I shut my locker and walked away. I headed over to Kayla, one of my new friends, who was waiting for me.

"Were you talking to Jade?" she asked me. Everyone stayed away from her and advised me to do the same. I already knew that though.

"Kinda," I replied. "It was nothing important. Let's go." We walked outside in the student parking lot and went to her car.

"Hanging out at my place?" Kayla suggested.

"Sure."

**Beck's POV**

Jade and I were at my trailer after school. I was getting some food and drinks. Jade sat on the couch playing with her favorite pair of scissors.

"Wonderful day, wasn't it?" I joked, setting down a plate of Oreos and two glasses of milk on the coffee table.

Jade grabbed an Oreo and dipped it in the milk. "Yeah, totally." she said sarcastically. "You got out in the alphabet improv and you _never_ do."

"I know, but you and Riley _agreed_ on something. I thought I'd never see the day." I took a bite of my Oreo. "Besides," I went on when I swallowed, "I wasn't supposed to say it out loud."

"Whatever, it was just acting." she replied. "She hates you, you know."

"Riley?" I asked. "That's not hard to believe." Then I inwardly groaned as I realized what this meant. "What did you say?"

Jade shrugged like it was no big deal. "Nothing. I just told her not to get any ideas because we're back together. Then she started telling me off by saying random crap."

"Okay…" I didn't want any more "drama" happening. Everything's starting to go back to normal.

"I'm not talking to her anymore." Jade said.

"Good." Jade leaned into me. "I love you, Jade." I told her.

"I love you too."

**That's it! First off, thank you for your reviews, they mean a lot! :) And to everyone who favorited, put this on story alert, etc. **

**I wasn't exactly sure how to end this but I like it. Tell me what you think!**

**5,655 hits? Wow, that's amazing; I didn't think this fanfic would get that many, thank you, thank you! **

**When I'm not too busy, I'll be doing another Victorious story, called Horror at Hollywood Arts. But that could be awhile, since I'll be having two fanfics going on.**

**I wanted to put this up before the year's over. Happy New Year! **

**~ Bluestar4ever**


End file.
